


Don't Starve

by hindre



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Don't Starve AU, M/M, Nobody asked for this but I'm here to supply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindre/pseuds/hindre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why question where you are when you feel so alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Starve

Nageki should have been more worried than he was currently.

It wasn’t uncommon that he would awake with long lapses of memory missing. That was an experience he was still growing accustomed to, but nowhere near unusual. No, what was uncommon is that he awoke in the middle of a field. He wasn’t sure how long he simply lied there, afraid to move, afraid to disrupt what sort of vision this might have been.

But the more he lie there, the more he felt; warm sun on his skin, the soft caress of the breeze, the tickling of the grass around him, the dryness of his lips… The more he noticed; the sway of the trees above him, a butterfly passing on occasion, a red bird’s song. 

He was outside then?

He felt something inside of his chest flutter. A giddy smile rising to his lips. It was a long time before he grew bolder, moving to pinch himself. He remained there on the ground not daring to move just yet, in the midst of a serene wood. He felt as though he could remain there forever…

“Textoris Melodia Funeris!”

\--- --- ---

The sun was no longer hanging as high as it had been when Nageki had first awoken. He was just barely grasping all of this, remaining quiet for long periods of time, only to respond when truly necessary.

“Fear not, Eternal Scholar! Pandora’s gate may have engulfed us, but we must remain ever vigilant! ”

This was followed by a loud THWACK, OOMPHF, and ughhh, as Anghel moved to jump kick a tree [in an attempt to cut it down, perhaps]. Nageki felt the corners of his lips twitch up as he shook his head, resigning to move over to the other and help him up. 

Anghel’s hands were warm, a little sweaty, and completely filthy, as if he had been rolling around the entire time they had been walking [and maybe he had been, after all, Nageki’s mind was having an unusually hard time focusing; even the subtlest of breezes distracting him].

“M-My body has grown weak in transport,” Anghel dusts himself off, avoiding eye contact. Nageki simply nods, gently humoring the other. “R-Regardless, we must make haste! The Darkness shall soon descend upon us, converting the land into a shadowy hellscape as bleak and unyielding as one of the Dark Sorcerer’s looks!”

Nageki glances up at the sky, nodding in agreement only after a moment. Anghel was right. If they were lucky, they had a few hours at most before the sun set. 

The original plan had been to walk until the found some sort of civilization… that had been hours ago. His feet hurt. His feet hurt wonderfully and his body would be sore and, Nageki couldn’t find himself minding all that much. Their quest all day had been futile, but he couldn’t manage the normal bubble of pessimism that usually shrouded him by now.

Unfortunately, however, admitting that Anghel was right sent alarms off in his own mind. If they truly did only have another few hours left, that meant they needed to change their plans now if they didn’t want to be stumbling about in the dark.

“…Do you still have that mapping pen?”

\--- --- ---

‘Saekro'm’ wasn’t exactly intended for this use, but after some swift gathering of things in their general vicinity, the pen was rather useful in starting the sparks of a fire. If Anghel had originally looked conflicted, the worry eased off his face as the flames licked at the dry grasses and kindling they had gathered.

\--- --- ---

The cold is just as unfamiliar as warmth, however, Nageki has a harder time welcoming it. At first it’s pleasant. The gentle chill on his cheeks and nose as the sun finally fades from sight. However, as he and Anghel continue to move about, collecting what they hope is enough to keep the fire going for quite some time, the chill spreads throughout him.

It’s like a distant memory. He can almost feel a scarf being placed around his ne—

“The fruits of our labor!” Anghel’s voice snaps him back into the moment, Anghel is standing proudly in front of the now roaring fire, chest puffed, his hair more so askew than normal. He plops down next to Nageki, looking more than a little self-satisfied, a large grin on his face, eyes practically twinkling in the firelight. “When the dark is banished at the crest of a new day, pray we find the telltale signs of civilization once more... or Edel Blau at the very least.”

Nageki blinked. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of the other’s being about.

\--- --- ---

Nageki awakes just as the sun begins to rise.

It’s picturesque, something he never thought he’d be able to experience. The world around him is still dark, but illuminated in soft reds, and oranges. Mist hangs lowly around them, it’s quiet, though not entirely. Birds are singingly brightly, fluttering from branches high above them. 

It’s cold, and wet. They’re covered with morning dew, and Nageki could feel himself begin to shiver, despite how close Anghel was to him. And ‘closeness’ was an understatement. The other was practically burrowed inside of his sweater with him, curled up, his hair in Nageki’s mouth and strewn all over. 

Though, in his sleepy haze, Nageki doesn’t really register any of this. His prior amazement of the day before had yet to wane, surely, but there was a much more import ant issue afoot.

He was starving.


End file.
